in the dark of night
by sakura2112
Summary: a girl caught inbetween an ancient battle between the darkness and the light. and a love between the two most powerful angels in heaven and hell. one wants her soul for power, the other her heart. im not good at summaries so enjoy! i own nothing


Could my life get any worse than this? I mean the other night when I was walking home from school some weird guy was following me, and when I turned around to yell at him, he suddenly disappeared! Also my mother hates me because she blames me for my Father leaving her when I was I think 5 years old. She says that my father left her because I was born and that he never wanted to live under the same roof with me. Personally I think he left her because he couldn't take much of her bitching and complaining. If I had the choice of leaving I would take it, I mean how can anyone put up with my mother other than me? She really needs to get out of the house and get laid or something. Every night when my mom comes home from work all drunk she chains me up in our "basement" (heh, more like a torture chamber to me) and whips my back until I pass out, and I have the scars to prove it. When I wake up on the ground she burns me with her cigarette on my chest near my heart. I was thinking about this in class looking out the window, not paying attention to anything until someone was staring at me with pitch black eyes with a swirl of blood red around the pupil swirling in a circle looking hungry. I realized that it was a boy not much older than I am, and it looked like he was staring into my soul. After about 2 seconds after I realized that he was staring at me I screamed.

"Kailey what's wrong? Were you sleeping in class again?" Mrs. Anderson asked annoyed. "Yes...no...I mean...sorry." I could hear giggling from behind me. I turned to find Elizabeth behind me and I gave my friend a death glare and she laughed even harder and fell out of her seat. She then started to choke on her laughter. "Ha! That's what you get for laughing at me" I said in a whisper. I smirked at her. "Kailey that is quite enough, you are being rude to your new class mate!" she yelled. Elizabeth stifled a giggle and I turned around to find a pair of deep set purple eyes staring at me. I felt a familiar chill run down my spine. I feel like I know him somehow like we met some where before. I studied him for a bit and realized that he had raven colored hair and when the sunlight hit his head it looked like his hair was purple cut short, but when he turned his hair was in a ponytail that barely touched the floor. He was paler than any person I know. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mrs. Anderson talked. "Children I would like to introduce Dark. Please introduce you self." I noticed that Mrs. Anderson was turning first pink, then when Dark looked at her she turned red. "Hello my name is Dark. Please to meet you." it sounded like he had and Italian accent. He smiled showing his teeth. I noticed that his fang teeth are a bit longer and sharper. Great now we have a new kid who thinks he's a vampire. What next an angel? Problem was that every girl in the class room, with an exception of me and Elizabeth, including the god damned teacher was swooning over him all blushing like mad idiots. I would have laughed my ass off if only dark wasn't staring at me with a smug on his face and licking his lips hungrily like I was his meal with laughing eyes. I decided not to think about it because it bothered me a little. Instead I gave him my famous glare and he looked like he was having the time of his life which annoyed the hell out of me because usually everyone is afraid that I will kill them with my glare. He didn't show the emotion because every girl was hugging him, but I saw it in his eyes. dark looked like the type of guy who would hide his emotions like he was protecting a big dark secret, and I was right because when he realized that I saw what he was feeling he quickly covered it with a scowl and then a thin smile. He looked up at Mrs. Anderson. "Um where do I sit?" jeez he looked so innocent when he said that. The way he said that makes my blood boil. "Oh yes I'm very sorry, um let's see..." her eyes looked around the classroom and then landed on me. She scowled and looked at the seat on my right which, of course, was the only empty seat in the class room. She put on a tight smile and looked at dark. "How 'bout we move jenny next to Kailey and let you sit next to Angela. Jenny get you stuff and over next to Kailey." jenny, Elizabeth, and I groaned in unison. "Aww why do I have to sit next to creep show, why not make Angela?" she whined "ya, I don't want to sit next to the queen of all bitches, and no please don't make Angela move over here either. I like sitting over here by myself." I moaned "because I'm the teacher and I said so." Mrs. Anderson yelled. Just as jenny was about to sit down dark strides over to jenny took her hand and led her to her original seat. She blushed furiously. He smiled at her sweetly and she looked like she was about to faint. He walked over to the seat next to me and sat down. He was staring at me the whole time and it was annoying. "Ar...Ar...Are you sure you want to sit next to Kailey?" Mrs. Anderson stuttered and asked astonished. "I would like to get to know Kailey and have a very pleasant relationship with her." he said with a sly smile on his face. All of the girls in the class swooned then they were fuming and were staring at me. "What?" I asked, "maybe he likes the more Gothic type than the bitchy type." I said sweetly putting on my angelic face, but my eyes were cold and dark. Everyone was quiet and shocked like they couldn't believe that I had an angelic side. What? It's not like everyone has to be perfect. There was an awkward silence but it was broken by a laughing dark. He was laughing so hard that he started to cry. I just stared at him with a blank expression on my face. "I knew that choosing you were a good choice." he laughed. Everyone was staring at him. Why did he choose me and for what reason? I wondered. I'm not any body's property. Finally the bell rang for school to end. I jumped out of my seat leaving behind Elizabeth and sprinted for the door trying to avoid dark and his, ugh, "fan club"(which was, more or less, THE WHOLE ENTIRE STUDENT GIRL POPULATION IN THE WHOLE BUILDING, excluding me and Elizabeth). I bolted through the back doors and stopped to take a breath. Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and my mouth to stop me from screaming. when I stopped trying to scream and calmed down a bit his hands were moving around my body feeling me until one hand stopped at the curve of my waist gripping it then sliding down lower. The other hand moved from my waist to my breasts. I let out a small whimper. "Shh try not to scream, I'm not going to hurt you. at least not yet, but I will break you and take you with me into the depths of hell before that pavainikis dievo tarnas... never mind him but your soul is mine and I now own you." a harsh whisper said in my ear. Then two large black wings folded together in front of me with the feathers joining together. My captor covered my eyes tilted my head back ripped open my shirt and bit right above my heart. I screamed and it made him just grip me harder and bite me even harder. It felt like my soul was being sucked out of me. Darkness swept over me and before I blacked out I saw a glimpse of long purple hair and a pair of purple eyes.


End file.
